Version 2006 - Ch 23
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> INTERLUDE 2 CHURCH OF THE DARK ONE- TEMPLE OF THE FANGED SKULL- Planet Sin 4 – Internatio-space- The First Soon of Darkness looked over the daily reports and tallied the weekly donations. He could delegate such a menial task, but he liked counting and adding the UnionCreds, Kermas and Polonium Coins. Physical wealth was still a powerful tool in the Universe. His assistant knew he did not want to be disturbed while he did this, since he came in any way it had to be important." True Darkness is Peace, First Son." The Assistant began, bowed deeply and waited. "True Darkness and Peace are the rewards!" Answered the High Priest."I know you would not dare interrupting me unless there are matters of utmost importance." "This is so, Chosen one! The Kermac are here to see you!" He did not have a chance to grant them entry; the two Aliens pushed the Assistant aside using telekinetics and floated towards him. The First Son smiled coldly under his hood." If they wanted to impress him with Psionics they would have to much better. After all he was the most powerful Saresii talents trained among the Narth! Two Blocks of pure Polonium in Rad-Shield Casings, each weighing 10 tons floated over the Kermacs heads just to show them he could crush them if he chose to do so. Then the blocks floated aside and joined a stack of dozens in the back of the huge hall he also used as office. Neither Kermac showed any reaction to this demonstration and came closer towards the desk." I see you are playing with our last payment to you. We are glad we were able to provide you with toys so you can play and pass the time." "The usual Kermac arrogance. Thinking of others as children. Saresii have moved their planets while you still competed with Hullsk Snakes for the dominion over your home world." "Let us end this pointless discussion about history and let us proceed with business at hand." "By all means." "We became aware that the Union obtained live specimen of the Y'All." That was news even to the First Brother." The Worm has no such information!" "The Worm is not nearly as powerful as you claim it to be, but it is the reason we are here. We want a meeting with the Purple Worm. We feel it is time we become more involved." "I am not an appointment maker. The Worm is but one asset I use to further my own goals. Besides no knows who or where the Purple Worm is and how to get in contact." "We know you do! Such a meeting would be of great value to us and if you do arrange it there is a shipload of Polonium in orbit, that will be yours and a second payment of this magnitude will be made to you after the meeting had occurred." "How much Polonium?" "20,000 Cubes!" Polonium was one of the most valuable materials in the Universe and accepted as payment anywhere even in places they never heard or seen UnionCreds or Kermas. A 10 ton cube was exactly 10 Million Credits. The First Son was glad he wore a mask; he knew his face showed his reaction as he calculated the worth of the entire deal. "I accept your proposal. Of course I cannot speak for the Purple Worm but I am sure an arrangement can be found." "We knew we would come to an agreement." "Now what is this about the Y'All?" "Details do not need to concern you and as you have no information we hoped you may have." "So the Narth are right, you are connected to the Y'All. It is not entirely surprising as the Y'All never attacked Kermac assets during their last visit." "The rumors of Narth are of little value." "I despise the Narth as much as you do, Kermac. But Narth do not have rumors." "You have been accepted in their midst and you could have risen to utmost importance, yet they deemed you not worthy and as a Terran would say, they kicked you out!" The first Son did not tell the Kermac that he was never accepted by the Narth, he was a visitor only. Ignored for most of the time, but that did not matter. He found the key to true power. Might so incredible anything else paled by comparison. A force able to shape the Universe itself! The omnipotence of a God! How little did the Kermac know, how little the Saresii knew compared to the knowledge of the Narth. Narth Supreme once hinted to him that the Narth had seen the birth of the Universe itself. He realized he had not answered and was lost in his dreams of universal dominion." And if the Galaxy would become aware that you caused or maybe had the power to stop the Y'All attacks a new war would come. The peace contract brokered by the Golden Ones stands on fragile feet as it is." "Thus it must be prevented and you are to find out what the Union knows and where they keep the Y'All. Such information is also valuable and will be rewarded accordingly." "I will contact you the usual way as soon as I know something." The Kermac left and the First Son leaned back in his chair, unaware that the Kermac deposited highly advanced Nanites between the Polonium blocks. He pondered the information. The Narth did never tell him why the Y'All came in regular 5000 year intervals bringing war and destruction to the Galaxy. The Y'All were soundly defeated for the first time during the last war. Not in small part due to the immortal Admiral Richard Stahl who returned with a huge alien ship and a wonder weapon, the Translocator Cannon. To this day no foreign power was able to obtain one or obtain information as how these weapons worked. Of course the Narth played a big part in that defeat as well. ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006